


The True King

by TheSuperestOfSaiyans



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperestOfSaiyans/pseuds/TheSuperestOfSaiyans
Summary: A world where almost everyone has some kind of special ability, and the power that you get from that ability dictates where you fit into the schools hierarchy. The people who don’t have any ability are known as cripples, looked down on by everybody and frequently bullied for no reason other than showing them their place because of their inability to fight back.The powers that people have are put into tiers, with low-tier being the lowest and god-tier being the highest. Your place in the hierarchy is based upon what are the strengths and weaknesses of your power, all of the royalty are meant to keep peace and order between the rest of the different factions located in the school. Keyword there being ‘meant’.Wellston Private High School was no different, the social order creating a place that was practically a warzone during any time that isn’t class. A guy named John Doe had started attending around a month ago, making friends with the Queen at the time, Seraphina.Unfortunately for everyone that takes advantage of the hierarchy system, one guy would put more fear into the hearts of everyone than even the Ace could.His name?Hisashi Midoriya.





	1. Hisashi Midoriya - Power

Name - Hisashi Midoriya

Age - 16

Hair Color - Green & Black

Eye Color - Dark Green

Level - 3.6

Power - Destruction/Restoration

Power Description - Allows the user to stop people using their own powers at a touch, this can be reversed by touching that same person. The user has to activate it in order to destroy/restore a power.

Power - 1

Defense - 1

Recovery - 1

Trick - 10

Speed - 1

Notes - Those stats are just based upon the strength of his own power, not based on his own strength. His power basically makes whoever he's fighting a cripple until he gives their power back to them.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist for this evening starts his journey at Wellston High School, he starts by eating some cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will mainly follow the canon story of the unOrdinary comic found on Webtoon. Each chapter of my own (after this one) will be about 4 to 5 episodes of the comic. If Hisashi has no significance in those episodes, then they may be skipped, I dunno about that part yet.

Wellston's special 'Deluxe Triple Chocolate Cake' is served only once a month. It is an event at Wellston met with the same ferocity as the Hunger Games, you may aswell call the day the cake is served that. The 'Hunger Games' is essentially a huge fight to see who will get a slice of the amazing chocolate cake.

A cotton candy pink haired girl was reaching for the last slice available on the counter, before a blonde haired boy reached to grab it before she could. "Step away from that slice, I call dibs." She shouted. The blonde haired boy ignored her and snatched up the piece, grinning smugly. She shouted at him again "Hey! Give that back Arlo! I called dibs on that piece first!"

He looked at her with his smug grin still plastered on his face, his other hand on his hip. "You 'called it'? You should know how things work by now Remi." The girl, now known as Remi humphed and glared at him, annoyed. The boy continued "It's a first come first served basis, if you want a slice, you gotta be quicker than that. Better look next time shrimp!"

Remi clenched her teeth and started talking in a voice that wss hollow at first, yet quickly gained determination. "I've waited an entire month for that cake. I won't back down now." As she finished speaking, her eyes started glowing and static was starting to build up in her hands. "Hand it over jerk!"

The boy just stood there, loosening his tie slightly while smirking. "Oh? So that's how you want to play! Then bring it on little shrimp!" His own eyes started glowing and a barrier appeared between them.

Chatter between other students that were present in the area was rampant, things like;

"Oh god, those two are at it again!"

"Really? Ugh, here we go."

"Hey, I bet twenty bucks that Remi will win this round!"

The chatter continued, until someone touched both combatants on the shoulders. The power dissipated, their eyes stopped glowing and their attention was brought to the person that touched them. "Come on, you two. You're both better than this!" There stood a guy that was taller than Remi yet still shorter than the blonde boy. "Ah, thank you Arlo." He took the piece of cake in Arlo's hand, tapped them on the shoulder again and walked away.

He sat down at a table by himself, picked up a fork and started eating his cake. The two who were fighting sat down near him, glaring at each other. The green haired boy spoke "One of you will get to eat this cake on the day that you stop fighting over it. Fighting over it is pointless as you could have destroyed the cake." He said as he finished eating a third of the slice, he then cut the other two thirds of the slice in half and motioned for them to eat their part.

As he began to walk away he touched both of their shoulders again, saying. "I respect you both a great deal, don't fight over something that doesn't need fighting over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, Hisashi's ability is exactly what you think it is if you've watched My Hero Academia (the series this character originates from).


	3. Episodes 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a typical day at Wellston, if you don't count the huge amount of unneeded injures on students and the gray hairs hiding in the nurses hair.

**Episode 1**  
  
Hisashi was bored, he was the smartest kid that actually bothered to go to class, and he had already studied this. 'If only Sera was here, it'd... probably still be just as boring' He thought while staring out the window. He comes to class because he has nothing better to do with his time, yet he actually does nothing in class.  
  
He turns his head to look at the actual reason that he comes to class, his brother... type friend John Doe. He was born without an ability and as such was bullied constantly and looked down upon by practically everyone. Hisashi knew the truth, but would never let anyone know that he knew. Hisashi would come to class because of different projects, Seraphina liked to do absolutely nothing at school and just stayed on the roof playing a pig game all day.  
  
So when no one would pair up with John, he would, John's 'lack of ability' was really the only reason that he was bullied. But he was actually good company, with the exception of his gelled 'loser-styled' hair, both he and Sera had tried to convince him to not gel it but to no avail. If Sera was, for once in a blue moon, actually in class. Hisashi would pair up with someone else, practically anyone would pair up with him because of his ability and connection to the royalty.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John was having a decent day, he hadn't been bullied all morning and everyone didn't seem to hate his guts. That was until he asked to go to the bathroom, before getting completely blindsided by Isen and Blyke fighting over a goddamn pen of all things. Completely stupid reason to go to war in his opinion.  
  
With his instincts telling him to run away, he did what any true man would, and ran away like a pussy. Not wanting to get tangled up in that mess.  
  
But hey, at least he followed his instincts like any true man.  
  
**Episode 2**  
  
John just glared at the sight in front of him, some bitch ass mid tier beating on either a low tier or another mid tier. The thought of hurting someone for absolutely no reason made him sick and angry. He still really needed to piss though.  
  
The grey haired dickhead was spouting out some stupid shit about the other boy doing whatever he said or he'll beat him. John didn't have to think, his body just decided to move and punch the gray haired boy in the face, making him drop the other one.  
  
John looked at him with disgust obvious in his eyes, "Keep your hands to yourself." He said coolly. The other boy looked shocked for a second that someone had punched him, before looking John in the face and smirking.  
  
"I know you. You're John, the school cripple. Trying to play the hero huh? That's pretty ballsy." He put his fist into his palm, obviously trying to scare John. Before going in for a swing while shouting "You should really know your place!"  
  
John saw this attack coming and quickly moved his left arm to block the punch successfully, he then went for a jab with his right hand and punched the other kid in the face. He spoke quietly "Back off."  
  
The other kid just chuckled, his eyes glowing purple and his skin darkening from his neck upwards. "You'll pay for that!" He said.  
  
**Episode 3**  
  
John's heart was racing, he had gotten the upper hand before this guy had decided to be cheap and use his flashy ability. He was thinking to himself 'Shit. How do I fight that?'  
  
The other boy just looked at him with the look of a predator staring down it's captured prey after it hadn't fed for weeks. His skin turned fully black and his eyed glowing purple with a hint of sadism in them. "Haven't you learned after all of these years? The world has no sympathy for the weak like you. Lay low and keep out of others' business. Or keep getting in the way of others and eventually get killed." The guy eventually went in for an attack, this time faster and stronger as he smashed into John's arm, breaking it. He started talking again, "That was only a taste of what I can do. If you beg me, then I'll leave you here in one piece."  
  
John was about to retort before another voice cut him off. "And if you beg me, then you can have your ability back by the end of the day." The tall figure, black and green messy hair of Hisashi Midoriya came into John's view.  
  
The purple guy looked scared at his voice before seeing him, this was the guy that could stop you from using your ability by touching you? Looks pathetic. He went in to punch him, before his fist was caught by the taller boy. He spoke to John, "Shall I even the odds for you, or do you want me to beat him? Your choice."  
  
John couldn't feel his left arm, so he assumed that it was broken. He said to him with a smirk, "You do it, I need to go to the doctor." Hisashi nodded. John walked off after seeing Hisashi nod.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hisashi looked at the boy in front of him, his arm still black meaning that he hadn't destroyed his ability yet. He threw him to the floor without mercy, causing a crack to appear in the floor. "You're picking on someone because you have a clear advantage over them. That's not something that I respect."  
  
The black color of the other boys arms started disappearing, his purple aura and glowing eyes going along with it. He understood now, he could not fight this guy, his ability would give him something to lord over everyone else. That'a why the royals treat him with respect, he could end anyone that he felt like just my touching them.  
  
Hisashi looks at the boy that's on the floor with the same disgust John had, he turned around and started speaking. "Because you didn't hurt him too bad, you can get your ability back by tonight. I'll be at your dorm at ten, expect me. Oh, and if this ever happens again, you're never getting it back next time." He stated as he walked away.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere on the roof, a girl with pink hair and blonde highlights was playing a game that had something to do with pigs.  
  
**Episode 4**  
  
John's arm was fully casted and protected when Hisashi walked into the nurses office. He looked at John and smirked "Did he give you the talk again?" John nodded. "What color was the solution this time?" "Green." "Did it taste like shit?" Another nod. "Do you want me to text Sera?" Nodding ensues.  
  
_The Bad Time Trio_  
  
_Touch Me: Yo, Sera. Can you come to the nurse's office? John got molested again._  
  
_Dr Strange: What do I get out of it?_  
  
_Deku: U get 2 b in my pwesence!! 😀_  
  
_Touch Me: We're trying to convince her, not push her away._  
  
_Deku: 😟_  
  
_Dr Strange: Something of actual value John._  
  
_Deku: 😖_  
  
_Touch Me: I dunno, drinks after school? I'll pay if you need me to._  
  
_Dr Strange: Now that's a good bargain._  
  
_Deku: 😊👍_  
  
_Touch Me: This group chat is gonna be the death of me and my wallet. I swear._  
  
"Hey, Doc. Sera's gonna be here in a few to keep John company. I need to go grab something from my dorm, be back in a bit." John made a confirmation noise while the Doc just kept banging his head on the table. Probably trying ot think of excuses as to why Sera couldn't visit John. Hisashi walked out of the door.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't too much time before he got to the part of the dorms that he shared with his dorm friend. Getting another text from another group that he was a part of.  
  
_Royalty, Bitches!_  
  
_Jack 1: Yo! We're in the nurses office!_  
  
_Basically God: Christ. What did you do now?_  
  
_Jack 2: I lent him my pen and he broke it!_  
  
_Basically God: And? You have more than one pen right?_  
  
_King: That's just pathetic. Hisashi, do you want to be king when I'm gone instead of these morons?_  
  
_Basically God: Nah. That's way too much work. Plus, I can't rule. I'm not a ruler._  
  
_Queen: I swear to Jesus, if he does what I know he's gonna do._  
  
_Basically God: I'm a pencil._  
  
_King: ........_  
  
_King has changed Basically God's nickname to Pencil_  
  
_Pencil: I deserve this. But I also have a strange desire for revenge._  
  
_Pencil has changed King's nickname to Asslo._  
  
_Asslo: Classy._  
  
Smiling, Hisashi put his phone back in his pocket. Before picking up his wallet and walking out.


	4. Episodes 5-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vigilante dies, Hisashi is an asshole to Blyke on a Saturday, and Shenanigans happen at the mall.

**Episode 5 - Skipped**

**Episode 6**

By the time he reached Woaba Boba, John and Sera were both already there, talking about some random shit. He sat down while signaling to the people at the front what he wanted. He was a regular, and they knew exactly what he wanted. "What happened to that guy? You know, the guy whose ability I turned off." He asked John. John just grinned "Eh. Nothing too big. He tried fighting Sera." Hisashi just laughed at that. 'Someone tried fighting Sera, that would be hilarious.' Sera just shrugged, smirking slightly.

Hisashi looked to the TV, not paying attention to John and Sera bickering about John's lack of ability. A woman with dark skin, red hair and red eyes was speaking about a recent 'superhero' murder. "EMBER has been leaving a trail of bodies. The most recent one being in Lovun." At this point, John and Sera had looked at the TV too. "In an alley, near the intersection of Rokel and Acres Street." A picture of a body came up, Hisashi flinched at seeing it. "Investigators have identified the body as the well known vigilante 'X-Static'. No further personal information was given."

He excused himself for a minute, needing to go to the bathroom. While at the toilet, he thought about what the victim's family must be going through. Though, he supposed that it was their own fault. They knew what they were putting on the line by trying to change society. Japan had different laws, but he didn't wanna think about his past right now.

When he walked back in, he saw them sat in complete silence, neither one stepping up to say something. He sat back down, deep in thought before looking between the two of them. Something seemed off, the news was back to normal, so something must have happened during a conversation.

**Episode 7**

Around One Year Ago, Time Is Weird

Life wasn't fair, especially to those who were unfortunate enough to not have the means to defend themselves. Hisashi didn't think that this was right, but it was the way that society was at the moment. Passing the Wellston Entrance Exams had been a breeze for someone of his intellect, he was not the only student attempting to transfer but there was no limit to spaces so both could get in if they passed. It had been littered with questions that he could do if he was half asleep, he would know as he was half asleep while doing them. He got the perfect 100, so he was guarenteed to get in.

He used to go to a school filled with nothing but God Tiers, but an incident occured that meant he could no longer school there. Wellston High School was not his first choice, but it was the only school that would accept him after the incident. He was sworn to secrecy on everything regarding his old school, but he never cared for that place as it got boring after a while.

He had met the other transfer student on his first day, a guy by the name of John Doe. Hisashi recognised that last name from a book he had read a while ago, but didn't give it much thought. The guy had no ability to call his own, which set off a few alarms in Hisashi's skepticle head. Someone having no ability at his age was practically unheard of in this day and age, but not impossible. There was also the fact that he felt '^#^ $#%=' when shaking John's hand. Which meant that he was lying, Hisashi didn't want to make enemies so he went along with it.

Introducing himself to his class hadn't been too bad, that was until a guy with red hair (he would later find is named Blyke) asked him what his ability was. Now all of the eyes were on him, he would usually respond with a snarky comment about 'you first' or something, but the predatoreal gaze that was upon him shook him a little and so he had to show a bit of authority. He asked him what his ability was and if he could show him, Blyke did as he requested before powering down. Hisashi put his hand on Blykes own, focusing on activating his own ability. He used '^#^ $#%=' on him and powered down. He then asked him to try and activate his ability again, Blyke accepted again and couldn't do it. To say that Blyke and some orange haired dude were shocked was an understatement. Hisashi's ability was able to deactivate others' abilities, so he could be a useful asset to the royals.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hisashi spotted Elaine pushing John over. He casually walked over and asked "I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you doing?" His tone displayed his authority, he would walk over anyone that tried fucking with him. She just looked at him with disgust and anger in her eyes, not hearing what his ability was earlier. "And you! Have you no ability as well?" She went to hit him, but he grabbed her by the arm and applied force, fracturing it before throwing her to the ground. His voice became filled with anger upon hearing that as he spoke "My ability is none of your concern, you should focus on where you belong in the hierarchy. Which is beneath me."

He looked at John and spoke in a calmer voice "You have no ablility to call your own, do you John? That's okay, I will not walk on you because of something that is not your fault." He reached out a hand to the collapsed boy "You will have no reason to fear getting beaten up John, because I am here to provide you with help!" John looked at him, hope present in his eyes as he took the outstretched hand and a new friendship was born.

When John had gotten himself into a fight on their first day, Hisashi had gotten rid of everyone's abilities and let John defend himself. Hisashi did no fighting, he just evened the playing field. As a girl with purple hair walked by sipping a carton of apple juice, he glared at her for not helping someone who was defenseless.

He would usually dream of that first day, his first day of reformation and his first real friend. It would go down as the best day of his life, ever.

**Episode 8**

When Hisashi awoke at 8, he realised that it wasn't a school day, and that he should find something to fill his day with. His roommate, Blyke, would probably still be asleep because it's a Saturday. So Hisashi did the best thing that he could do, he slammed on Blyke's door as loudly as he could. He heard a distorted "Fuck you Hisashi!" from inside the other room, making him chuckle. He then made some coffee, before sitting down to drink it and watch the news for a bit.

Black Coffee with no sugar. Perfect to wake someone up, White Coffee with two teaspoons of sugar was for during the day, whereas Tea with two teaspoons of sugar and milk was good to wind down after a day. The usual crap was on the news, the death of another wannabe superhero, global warming, Trump Jr being a douche, blah blah blah. Hisashi wondered what the point of the news was anymore, everything could be found quicker by looking at the recent hashtags on Twitter or a quick glance at the recent Text2Meme video.

He wanted to go find John & Sera and spend the day cruising around town, doing stupid shit and having fun like normal teenagers. John, however, would always fuck up his sleep schedule by watching the newest episode of his favourite anime. Usually something that he'd found while cruising through Crunchyroll or Funimation because he thought it looked cool or because the trailer looked good. 'Seriously John, EVERY TRAILER EVER WAS MADE TO MAKE YOU WATCH IT!'

He sighed, going up to his room to collect his phone. Seeing that he had a message, he tapped on the sender.

God

9:56

God: I need help, badly.

Other God: Hit me with what you need, I'll see what I can do.

God: How do you get John out of bed at this time on a Saturday?

Other God: We've had this conversation. Numerous times. And the answer is always the same, you don't.

God: Ugh. He's unreliable at the worst of times.

Other God: What do you need him for anyway?

God: I wanted to go to the mall. I need new clothes.

Other God: We can go force him up at around two and pump some coffee into his system.

On an unrelated note, got any good mobile game recommendations?

God: Loads, come by my dorm and I'll show ya.

Other God: Be there in 10.

It's not that he hated going to the girls' dorms, but it just felt so awkward in there. There were multiple girls that had crushes on him, yet all they had to do was ask, he felt that he couldn't say no without a reason. He would also respect them because they did the biggest thing you can do in high school, asking out your crush. That there deserves so much repect.

They spent the next 4 hours in Sera's room doing random shit, they watched a movie then they played mobile games, mostly stuff to do with pigs before the time came to kick John out of bed. He asked Sera to ring him when they were 5 minutes from his house, he tried to make an excuse about his house needing cleaning. Did Hisashi and Sera believe him? Hell no. So they coaxed him out of his house to go purchase clothes.

Sera bought a number of different items, ranging from shirts with cats on, to a pair of leggings with ducks on. Hisashi bought non branded T-Shirts, Zip Up Hoodies and Pants. John went for alot of fitness items, complaining about how Hisashi "can eat all the food in the world and won't get fat at all". Sera looked at him with those damn eyes again and Hisashi bought all of their stuff. After finding out about her home life, Hisashi had grown a soft spot for Sera. A soft spot that, unfortunately for him, she figured out how to exploit for her and John's amusement.

Someone bumped into John while walking up to an Ability Gauge. Just then, John seemed to have an amazing idea. He said "Hey, guys! An Ability Gauge, wanna test it out?" Hisashi rolled his eyes "John, we've discussed this, those things are rarely the genuine article." Sera nodded along. John pouted though "Oh, come on. You guys are so powerful, and you even get a prize if you're above a 5." Hisashi sighed "Fine. If it'll make you stop whining."

The woman that bumped into John suddenly shouted at the man running the ability gauge. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ONLY GOT A FOUR!!??" The man tried to explain himself, but the woman wasn't having any of it. "BULLSHIT!! You gave me a four and you say that's good!?" The man again tried to explain the leveling system but she cut him off by grabbing his tie. "If you don't refund me my money, I will blow your entire booth to bits. Do I make myself clear?"

**Episode 9**

John immediately came to the guys defense, saying "M'aam. Please calm down." The woman whirled around, looking like she was gonna punch John. "HEY! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU BRAT!" John retorted "Excuse me? This is my business. I'm not gonna wait around for you to get your ten dollar refund. Stop bullying the guy and give someone else a turn." The woman grabbed John and shouted in his face. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME??"

Hisashi spoke in a calm yet threatening tone. "He dares because I'm with him." He put his hand on her shoulder and activated his ability. "Let go of him or I'll have to report you to security." The woman smirked at that comment, "Why? Scared?" Hisashi smiled evilly "No. Because I don't fight people who have no ability."

The woman looked confused before tensing, going as white as paper. She asked angrily "What did you do to me, you brat!?" Hisashi continued to smile "My ability makes others abilities go away, you are both under me in terms of power and lower than your true level." He put his hand back on her shoulder before leaning into her ear. "Now. Walk away before I really hurt you." The woman froze before gritting her teeth and walking away.

Hisashi turned around to see both John and Sera looking at him in awe. Sera spoke first "I didn't know you could do that. That was pretty cool." John then sorta geeked out "Pretty cool? That was awesome, I didn't know you could take someone down with words Hisashi." Hisashi waved him off, secretly smiling, before turning to the ability gauger. He was smiling.

"I've never seen anyone use words to desolve an opponent before, but may I ask. How did you guess her level?" Hisahsi just shrugged, taking a sip of Coke before responding, "She carried herself around like she was at the top. If she was truly of high tier like she said she was, then she would have been taught respect and disciplin. I'd guess that she's around three point six on the new scale, so you were right with the four." The gauger eyes widened, "I've also never heard of someone so versed in the tier charts that doesn't have a gauging ability. Anyway, thanks for that solid."

John spoke "We'd like to get these two checked out if that's okay." The gauger kept smiling "Of course. I'll do it for free because of what you did for me." Hisashi waved him off "Nah. I'll pay, can't be turning a profit if you give out freebies can you."

Sera and Hisashi both got their abilities checked for levels.

Sera was straightforward and got an 8, she got a stuffed bear as her prize.

Hisashi's was apparently 'weird' his level kept changing, sporadic. The guy wasn't able to give him a prize because of the weak level that would show up.

When they left, he noticed the guy had a weird smirk.


	5. Episodes 10-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight.
> 
> Hisashi eats some ramen.
> 
> John becomes angwy.
> 
> And Sera kicks a guy in the face.

**Episode 10**

It was dark out, which was alright, it was peaceful. Well, about as peaceful as you could get in the busy town center. Hisashi recounted the day and realised that he didn't get alot done. He started thinking up a way to make his schedule more time effective, but he was cut off by John yawning. "What a day. It's already dark out."

Sera looked either bored or annoyed at the amount of people that were at the bus stop they were planning to go to. She glared at everyone at the front "Ugh. It's so crowded."

Hisashi rolled his eyes, it was understandable, especially considering how long they'd been stood up for. He thought about the map of this place and knew of another bus stop. He said, a small smile on his face "Why don't we go to the other one, then? It's across the park, isn't it John?" John nodded his head.

They started walking across the park, for a place with so many people, the park was pretty barren to say the least. It was when they got to the fountain that Hisashi heard some rustling in the bushes, it seemed that John heard the same thing as they locked eyes, having a silent conversation.

Meanwhile, Sera started laughing to herself. Hisashi and John finished their conversation to stare at her with confused looks. "You really stood out today you know Hisashi." The boys just got more confused. Sera continued "At school, you're usually breaking up fights between the royals. You could probably be King if you fought Arlo seriously, but you choose to hang out with a cripple. I find it weird, is all."

Hisashi smirked at her, "That's ironic, coming from you. You're 'The Ace' of Wellstone, yet you also choose to hang out with the cripple. It's either that, or you want to hang out with me, because you're just so in love with me. Which is understandable."

Sera feigned blushing, while talking in a fake teasing voice. "Oh Hisashi, you finally figured it out, my love."

John looked between the two, like a child not understanding an adult joke his parents just told each other. He said "Is this some god tier joke I'm too cripple to understand?"

Not missing a beat, Hisashi and Sera both said "Yes."

John made a pouting face, before attaining a serious expression. "That lady was clearly in the wrong though, but because she was more powerful than him, she almost got what she wanted. I don't know what I would have done, but I'm glad that you stopped her."

Sera's face also went serious, "You need to stop focusing on that and start worrying about yourself more. But hey, at least you didn't break an arm today."

Hisashi needed to lighten the mood, he looked at Sera's bag and spotted the bear she had won. "So, Sera. What are you gonna name the teddy bear?"

John perked up, "Oh. Oh. I have an idea for a great name. How about... John?"

Sera just looked at him with a 'seriously' expression, even the bear looked unimpressed. "Woooow. Real creative. But the bear is probably stronger than you, so we'll give it a name with actual strength behind it. What do you think Hisashi?"

Hisashi pondered for a second before answering "I mean, there's a name I'd call my kid if I had one. That'd probably have to be Izu-" Before he could finish, he had a gut feeling, he spun around quickly to notice something in the dark. He shouted "John! Run!"

John responded by grabbing Sera's hand and darting off, Hisashi like a second behind them. They ran out of the park and around the corner of a building. John then bent down into a bag to grab something, he then threw out a pink monkey shirt. Hisashi and Sera thought he was crazy, but then the shirt hit something solid.

Not missing a beat, Sera activated her own ability, kicking the place where the shirt was full force. Ghe shirt skidded along the ground before eventually going out of sight.

John screamed like a little girl "It's invisible, oh no, wait. It's dead." 

Hisashi, on the other hand, kept his cool and spoke quietly "Let's move!"

The other two nodded, before running off.

**Episode 11**

They stopped in front of John's house, panting. Before looking at each other with a serious expression, before letting out a sigh of relief.

Sera finished gasping first "What the hell was that?"

Hisashi shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. Some person trying to mug us, or something. Unlock the door, John."

John reached into his pocket, taking out his key and opening the door. "Welp, I've had enough excitement for one day. Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Hisashi kicked off his own shoes, before sitting on the couch like he owned the place. "Yeah. Might stay the night, too." John nodded, used to Hisashi's random sleepovers.

Sera, however, still looked serious. "Hisashi? John? How did you know there was someone behind us?"

Hisashi shrugged, "Something felt off. So, I just followed my instincts."

John replied a bit more hesitantly "Uh. I don't really know, a gut feeling I guess. Anyway, you didn't answer my question, are you staying for dinner?"

Sera shook her head, "Nah, I'm heading back to the dorms. It's getting too late."

John's voice rose in pitch, "Seriously? After that? Don't risk it, stay here till daylight, that way it's safer." 

Hisashi gave her a final push "It's ramen for dinner. Plus, I'm staying, so there's no reason to go yet. Just text Elaine, so she's not worrying."

Sera sighed, "Okay." She sat down on the couch next to Hisashi, noticing a book on the table. She picked it up with interest, "How do you two keep surprising me like this? Hisashi? Have you read this?"

Hisashi looked up from texting Blyke about where he was, to see the book in her hands. Had John forgotten to put it away like a dumbass? Probably. He should just cover for him. "Yeah. It's a good book to read when you feel down, lets you look at society from a different angle."

Sera shook her head "I'm asking how you have it. Not what your opinions are, this book had to have been banned for a reason. Apparently all of the so called "Superheroes" get their ideas from it, and you're telling me that it provides a different angle on society?"

Hisashi couldn't come up with anything on the fly, "John? Get in here."

John walked in with two packs of ramen in his hands, only to drop them when he saw what Sera had in her hands. "Um. What?"

Sera giggled at his reaction before asking him, "How do you have a copy of this?"

Hisashi interrupted "You two continue the conversation. I'll make the ramen, John."

Hisashi got up, before his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a new message from Blyke.

_Red_

_Red: Okay, so..._

_Green: So?_

_Red: I aint feeling too good, I'm kinda sick._

_Green: And?_

_Green: What do you want me to do about it?_

_Red: Rood._

_Red: What happens tomorrow?_

_Green: I'm guessing something to do with the Royals._

_Red: Yeah... Turf Wars._

_Green: And?_

_Red: Well, I was hoping that you could maybe sub in for me._

_Green: Arlo can't just go with him and Remi?_

_Red: Well, Arlo wants to have a good impression._

_Red: And Remi's off on family business._

_Red: Apparently, the other school have gotten a new queen._

_Green: A new queen?_

_Green: Fine. I'll sub in for you._

_Red: Thanks man._

_Red: I'll tell Arlo, he'll tell you the details in the morning._

_Green: Okay. Get well soon buddy._

_Red: Thanks, see ya._

He put his phone back in his pocket, and as he put the flavor packet into the noodles. He wondered what the hell Blyke had just gotten him into.

**Episode 12**

When Hisashi woke up, John was gone, so it was just him and Sera in the house. He got up, stretched and went into the kitchen to get some sort of liquid down his throat. He got a glass and got water from the sink, drinking it straight. He checked the clock, 7. So, he didn't wake up too late or early then. He then started making coffee

John decided to walk through the door just as he'd finished making coffee, making a 'bleh' sound as the smell reached his nose. John hated the smell of black coffee. He raised the bag in his hand "Couldn't sleep, so I bought us breakfast."

Hisashi tapped Sera on the forehead, "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. Breakfast has been delivered." Her eyes fluttered awake, before smacking his hand away lightly, grumbling something about "It's too early to do fake romance."

Hisashi heard everything, he stumbled back, faking being wounded. "Oh. Have all of my attempts been for nawt? I tell you my true feelings and you brush them off as 'fake romance' you wound me. How cruel!" John just laughed at him. Good. He seemed to be in a better mood than around five minutes ago.

They all sat at the table, eating. When Sera pushed John for how he looked so glum. "Are you alright John?"

John brushed her off, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sera didn't quite believe him, pushing further "You know, if you need to talk about someth-"

John snapped at her "I said I'm fine!" He immediately realised his mistake, trying to apologise immediately. "Ah. Sorry for snapping."

Sera slammed her hand on the table, scowling at John "It seems that you need some time alone for now." She picked up her bags and slammed the door on the way out.

Hisashi wasn't watching the event take place, instead he was talking with Arlo over the phone.

_Arlo_

_Arlo: So, Blyke has said that you'll be subbing in for him._

_Hisashi: Yeah._

_Arlo: Is Seraphina with you?_

_Hisashi: She was, she just left for the dorms._

_Arlo: I'll meet up with her later._

_Hisashi: So, Turf Wars then?_

_Hisashi: It's gonna be me and you then?_

_Arlo: And, if I can convince her, Seraphina._

_Arlo: With Elaine as our healer._

_Hisashi: Okay, see you at the grounds._

He pocketed his phone, telling John that he had a few errands to run, and left the house.

**Episode 13**

When Hisashi got back to his dorm room, he wasn't expecting Blyke to be literally on the middle of the floor, passed out from exhaustion. He sighed to himself, this was gonna be a very long day.

He picked up Blyke bridal style, and kicked down the door to his room. Placing him down on his bed and feeling his head, which was hot, very hot. Hisashi left the room, only to come back with a wet towel and a bucket. He placed the cloth on Blyke's head and put the bucket next to his bed. He stayed in Blyke's room for the rest of the day, until it was time to meet Arlo for his Turf Wars round. He left a note for Blyke to read, giving him instructions to stay in bed until he got back. 

The trainride was uneventful, and it seemed like as soon as they'd gotten on the train, they were getting off and moving to the Turf Wars battleground.

**Epiosde 14**

Hisashi was in deep thought, so much so that he missed the conversation between Arlo and the other guy. Why would Arlo want him out here, surely Cecile would have been a better choice because she actually held a position in the Royals?

Broven eyed Sera and Hisashi, "Looks like you updated your roster as well. Who are those two?"

Arlo chuckled slightly "The girl is Seraphina, and the guy is Hisashi. Seraphina's a veteran, while Hisashi doesn't actually have a royal position but he's filling in for Blyke today."

Broven's eyes widened "You didn't bring Cecile?"

Hisashi spoke "That's what I was wondering, she actually has a position, whereas I don't."

Arlo turned to him "Blyke requested that it was you who took his spot, so I'm going along with his wishes."

Hisashi rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Arlo smiled at Broven "Alright then, let us begin."

Hisashi got into position, this would be easy, very easy. He stretched his arms and legs, and twisted his back till it popped.

"BEGIN!"

The blue guy ran at Hisashi, but he didn't move. He simply stood there, waiting. The blue guy's fist almost hit Hisashi in the chest, but he caught his fist. He then punched the other guy in the face, while also pushing him to the ground in the same move. The blue guy recovered and jumped in the air for an upwards attack, but Hisashi just jumped back with his brow raised. Blues fist almost connected with Hisashi's face, but he was hit incredibly hard in the stomach by Hisashi's fist. Blue fell to the ground with a 'thud', knocked out cold.

Hisashi looked at the other school, with a grin. "If this is what one of the best in your school can accomplish then I would start worrying. If not, then lets stop with the games, shall we?"

Arlo looked thoroughly impressed, he had just defeated the Jack of another school.Without using his ability no less. He'd seen Hisashi fight before, but only breifly, this was on another level.

Sera just made an 'o' with her mouth, so this was how he was able to beat people in fights. He wasn't just able to fight or disable their abilities, he was able to outsmart them in the middle of battle and figure out their weaknesses.

A silver haired girl spoke up "I'll take it from here."

**Episode 15**

"The victor of the last round was the stand in Jack from Wellstone. The Queen from Agwin has agreed to be the next challenger."

The two stood across from each other, both of them ready to strike. Unlike the previous guy, Hisashi had no idea what her ability was. He'd have to either get it out of her or just disable it when the battle starts. Option B sounded good.

He dashed forward, ready to get the first strike in, but he was blindsided by two spidery leg things coming out of her back. He jumped back just in time to avoid them, but they ripped his favourite jacket. He tore the shredded clothing off, it was on now.

'Okay, so she has spider legs out of her back. That means that she should have a maximum of eight legs that can appear. Plus, they seem to be connected to her body, so if I disable them when all of them are out then they'll just become dead weight to her.'

He started dodging the first two legs, annoying her by making snarky remarks or just straight up insulting her. She eveuntually brought out four more arms, and Hisashi went in for the kill. Dodging each individual leg as they pierced the ground, tapping her on the shoulder and waiting for her to fall over from the extra weight.

Like Hisashi predicted, the legs went limp and she didn't have enough strength to keep on standing. She hit the ground with a 'thud', unable to move anywhere because of the weight. He kept his eyes on her, they were glowing red, not his usual green.

"Hisashi!" He heard his name being called by Arlo. "Tag out, will you?" Hisashi turned to Arlo, with a 'da fuq' expression on his face, only to be met with Arlo grinning at him. If he knew what he was doing, then he may aswell humor him.

"Sure." Hisashi replied "I concede defeat for this round." His eyes returned to normal as he turned around and walked away.

All of the other students had looked at the two of them with puzzled looks, none of them knowing what Arlo was planning. To be fair, Hisashi had no idea either.

Arlo stepped into the ring, a smile on his face. "Alright." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let's see what you can do."


End file.
